


A First Time For Everything

by dankou



Series: Polaroid [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dankou/pseuds/dankou
Summary: Jesse starts university and how people get to know each other in freshers week is not really his thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't proof read this so woopsie if i make any mistakes lmao rip  
> i'm hoping to make this into a series if ppl like it idk

_“You know what kid? I’m gonna offer you a place. You have potential - more than I think you realise. See you in September.”_

Jesse could hardly believe any of this was happening. University; who would’ve guessed? He’d always pictured himself to be a deadbeat or an underpaid mechanic at best. But university? Across the pond? He’d have laughed himself stupid if anyone were to tell him he’d end up there a few months before. He could hardly remember what drove him to apply in the first place, either. He’d messed around with a camera a few times but always as a hobby.

The meet-and-greet was awkward but had a welcoming atmosphere. Other students exchanged greetings, announced what they were studying, and making conversation - what you’d expect from this sort of thing. Jesse used it as an excuse to show off his charm. Gotta make a lasting impression, you see.  
"The name’s McCree,” he’d say with a polite tip of the hat with a crooked but charming smile tugging at his lips. His attire didn’t even set him apart from everyone else, either. It’s university - everyone’s diverse, going through phases and finding themselves. No one even questioned his cowboy get-up.

As the gathering went on, however, the fact that he was older than a large majority of the students and that most were natives made him feel out of place. But he played it cool, of course. He couldn’t allow people to see him falter, much less people who he’d just met.

Later, he had settled back in his room in his halls. Although he didn’t have much to unpack as it is he decided he’d ‘deal with it later’ and slumped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.The sounds of other students’ feet pattering and the constant faffing about in the other rooms were slowly drowned out by his own thoughts. He was still trying to process the whole thing to the point where all he could ponder were worst case scenarios about how and when he’ll fuck it all up and be on his way back the the States.

It wasn’t until a loud stumble through his door broke his train of thought and snapped him back to reality.  
“‘You coming to freshers?” one of his flat mates asked, high on the excitement of newfound independence and change. _Shit._ Had he really been laid there thinking and daydreaming for an hour or so already?  
“Uh, ‘ dunno,” Jesse shrugged. He didn’t really even think about it much but those sorts of events aren’t really his thing.  
“Well, if you’re coming then we’re leaving in, like, 10 minutes. ‘Kay?”  
“Gotcha.”

As they left the room Jesse sat up and fiddled with the brim of his hat and sighed. He was in a foreign country to make a new start for himself and there he was sat in his room alone when he could be out there socialising. _Ah, fuck it._ He grabbed his pack of cigars out from one of his bags, along with his cell, ID and lighter, decided what he was wearing was good enough and met with the others by the front door to head to the club.

Loud music he’d never heard of, hoards of people getting way too close for comfort and suffocating stuffiness - just what Jesse expected and he immediately regretted coming out. He decided to stick by the bar which was probably the only part about that entire situation he actually enjoyed. He’d sat there for a good three-quarters of an hour minding his own business and drinking his way through a couple pints. He’d almost considered getting up and heading home before another man had joined him at the bar.

“Two jagerbombs, please. One for my friend here,” the man spoke gesturing his head towards Jesse. He noticed this guy had a bit of an accent when he spoke which sparked his interest. _Another international student, perhaps?_  
“I’m not one for shots, y’know,” he responded, resting his face on the ball of his fist leaning against the bar table and retaining his charm from earlier in the day through the curl of his lips. The other man laughed before mirroring Jesse’s position.  
“More for me then!”

There was a pause then. Jesse was half convinced that was about all the socialising he’d do that night until the bartender returned with the drinks and the other student slid it towards Jesse.  
“My name is Genji,” he introduced himself with a smile.  
“McCree.”  
“Bottoms up!” Genji raised his glass, swallowed the shot and placed the glass down heavily looking incredibly satisfied. Meanwhile Jesse just watched him as he traced his forefinger around the edge of the glass. He, again, expected Genji to walk off again to join the rabble but instead turned to face him once more.

“So, _McCree._ What are you doing sat here by yourself instead of out there dancing?” Genji asked quirking an eyebrow. Jesse shrugged and scrunched his nose,  
“Not my thing.”  
“And yet you’re here,” Genji challenged, shooting a smirk his way which caused Jesse’s heart to flutter but he refused to falter.  
“I figured, first time for everythin’. What’s it to you?” Jesse found himself smirking in response, too.  
“Just thought I could grab a dance, but…” Genji got up from his stool and leaned close to Jesse’s ear, “I suppose you couldn’t handle _all this_ .” There was something alluring about Genji’s demeanor that was hopeless to ignore. The game is on. Jesse quickly grasped the man’s wrist before he could stray too far and rose to his feet.  
“Hold up, now. I can handle anythin’ ya throw at me.”  
“Oh? Do I get the pleasure of seeing the cowboy bust a move?”  
“Ah, well, first time f’ everythin’.”

Without thinking, Jesse gulped down the jagerbomb, shot Genji a smug look and allowed him to lead him through the sea of people. Genji pulled him close and closed his eyes, giving himself to the rhythm. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the feeling he got being close to Genji, but he loosened up and began to mimic his movements and let himself go. He could feel the music pumping through his veins. The lights were flashing and their bodies were moving as one. It was mesmerizing. It felt _good._ It felt…

_It felt…_

It felt like the room was spinning at ninety miles per hour. His hands were shaking as he quickly reopened his eyes. His chest tightened as he gasped for air. The haziness of his vision made it nigh on impossible to see Genji in front of him.

_“McCree! Are you okay?”_

Before he knew it he was sat outside the club breathing sharply, dizzy as the freezing cold air tingled against his skin. Genji knelt in front of him, gently holding his trembling hand and caressed his knuckles softly with his thumb.  
“Try and match my breathing, okay?” Genji instructed and Jesse obliged.

“Breathe in… one… two… three… And out… one… two… three…”

Once things had calmed down, Genji sat down beside him as Jesse pulled out one of his cigars, placed it between his teeth and lit it, deeply inhaling and then exhaling heavily.  
“A cigar. _Fancy,_ ” Genji spoke softly yet still retaining his smile.  
“Aha, well, it suits the get-up.”  
“I like your style, McCree,” Genji laughed softly, before lighting a cigarette of his own.

Outside of the club Jesse could see Genji a lot more clearly and _boy howdy_ was he a looker. His green hair was swept back, he had red winged eyeliner, the most adorable dimples that kissed his cheeks as he smiled; he couldn’t remember ever seeing someone so beautiful in his life. He was so taken by this image he didn’t even realise he was staring.

“Are you alright?”  
“Huh?” The question took Jesse by surprise and he quickly averted his gaze.  
“You just had a panic attack, so…”  
“Oh,” Jesse relaxed again and took another puff of his cigar, “Yeah, I’m a’ight. Didn’t mean t’ ruin yer night. ‘m sorry.”  
“It’s alright. You said it wasn’t your thing. It’s my fault.”  
“Nah, I had fun. ‘Twas strange an’ I doubt I’d do it again but… I had fun.” He turned to face the other with a smile to reassure him.

“Whatcha doin’ here then, anyway?”  
“Here with _you_ or here in England?” Genji teased.  
“Oh, _ha ha._ Here in England.”  
“Definitely to get away from my family. They decided photography is not a ‘real career’ and that I should help out with the family business. So I thought, fuck that, bye-bye Japan and here I am,” Genji explained with a little bit too much enthusiasm in his tone. His voice softened as he continued, though, “I love my family but they can be a bit controlling, you know?”  
“I hear ya.”  
“So what about you, cowboy?”

Jesse didn’t really know what to say. He’d had a hard time accepting that he even got a place at university let alone how or why it happened.  
“New start, I guess,” he replied, finally. Genji nodded in acknowledgement as he flicked away the ash from his cigarette. “And as fate may have it, ‘m doin’ photography too, so _snap._ ” Genji’s eyes lightened up.  
“So, I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot then, McCree.”  
“Jesse. You can call me Jesse.”  
“Well I’m glad to have met you, Jesse.”

The pair finished of their cigar and cigarette respectively and rose to their feet, dusting themselves off.  
“So, I guess I’ll see you later then? Unless…” Jesse spoke, interrupting himself by clearing his throat which caught Genji’s attention.  
“Unless…?”  
“Ya wanna head back to my halls an’ watch some movies? Got some great classics with me if yer interested,” Jesse offered, shy beneath his charismatic exterior. Genji grinned up at him, dimples hugging his cheeks,  
“I’d like that, cowboy.”


End file.
